


Retreat

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pearlnet, i think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Garnet finds a pamphlet about a couples retreat





	

Garnet didn’t mind wondering Beach City or any other human community alone. She didn’t mind exploring uninhabited places alone. She loved being by herself. Many joked that she was never alone, but they didn’t understand. Not really. Even Amethyst and Pearl, and they both knew what fusion was and felt like. 

She didn’t always feel Ruby and Sapphire as separate beings. It wasn’t as if they each controlled half of her. They were her. It was difficult to explain to anyone who had never experienced it, and yet even those who had still struggled to understand completely. 

Besides, it was silly. A small human pamphlet had landed in her hand. A couples retreat. She could unfuse and go as Ruby and Sapphire, but that wouldn’t be her going. It would just be them. Besides, there was someone else she had in mind. 

Pearl was, as to be expected, in the kitchen washing up after Steven and Amethyst’s meal. She leaned against the refrigerator, arms crossed, and looked at a picture hanging on the wall on the other side of the room. Pearl was humming, a tune she didn’t recognize, but still, the sound warmed her core. 

She waited until Pearl had put the last dish away before moving again. She walked over to Pearl, the pamphlet in her hand, and held it out. Pearl looked it over before looking up at Garnet, confusion on her face. “Do you remember how you said you felt when we fuse?” Pearl nodded. “I feel that way to. It’s kind of the way that Ruby and Sapphire feel when they’re fused to make me. I…want to explore that more.” The blue that bloomed across Pearl’s face as she realized what Garnet meant and looked back down at the pamphlet made her smile. 

“A couple’s retreat?”

“If you want, we could go together?”

Looking up again from the pamphlet, Pearl jumped, wrapping her arms around Garnet’s neck. She quickly caught Pearl, feeling the other gem laughing with happiness. “Oh, I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know your thoughts.


End file.
